


the will wills its will

by anenko



Category: Ginger Snaps (2000 2004)
Genre: Challenge: Theme Exchange, Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-07
Updated: 2007-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginger can feel herself slipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the will wills its will

Ginger can feel herself _slipping._

Her body is changing, becoming a strange _thing_\--and it's not just a question of the blood, hot and sticky between Ginger's thighs. Her mouth waters at the scent of boys, sweat and stale sex; her entire body feels hot and heavy at the sight of raw meat, and the defensive curve of Brigitte's shoulders. Her body has turned beggar: fuck me, feed me, let me go free.

The worse thing--the very worst--is that Ginger can't quite remember _why_ she's fighting. There's a reason to hold on, and to hold herself back, but Ginger is _starving_. She feels as if she's been going without--fuck, without everything--for years, an eternity.

She thinks: I'm not going to give in; not now, not ever.

And sucks thick strings of blood from her fingers.


End file.
